


you set my soul alight

by mindyfication



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindyfication/pseuds/mindyfication
Summary: “I’m good.”It’s not quite true, and Max knows it, a slight frown on his lips. “We know hunters who have dealt with this-”Alicia sighs, “I’m not gonna ask Sam fucking Winchester for tips on how to live post-possession.”





	you set my soul alight

She still wakes up weeks after the possession, skin crawling and hands that don’t feel like her own. Her body is untrustworthy, and her breath comes too quick. She can still feel how the demon moved her muscles, thinks her very essence must be tainted with sulfur. 

“Easy baby,” Max says, arms wrapped around her. He smells like rain as always, his scent and sound and feel easing her racing mind. “I got you. It was only a dream.” 

But it wasn’t a dream- it was a memory. Of how easily the demon went into her, laughing at her attempts to call magic to knock herself out. Of the demon killing with her hands, of how it delighted in bloodshed. Of how it whispered for her to be good, good girls wouldn’t be forced to kill their brother. And Alicia had been, stopped fighting it; she feels sick that she doesn’t regret it- would do it again exactly the same way. It wasn’t a question that her brother came before some man that didn’t know he was their father’s friends. Max always came first. 

There’s a new mark on the underside of her left breast, and her fingers curl around the indented design. Max had been fine with the anti-possession tattoo on his back, right where his spine and neck met. Alicia wanted something a little deeper, and Max had obliged, silver magic streaming through his fingertips and reforming her flesh. 

She calms as her fingers trace and retrace the design; Max laying kisses on her neck and shoulder. She rolls over so they’re face to face, smiles at him. It’s not even a fake smile, she’s always been happiest in Max’s space. Mother joked the longest they were ever apart was at birth when it took Alicia another thirty seconds to be born. She tried separating them a few times, throwing around words like ‘dangerously codependent’ and ‘necessary individuality’. It never lasted long, even in different locked bedrooms, the twins would wake up together, their magic fixing the space. They met with a voodoo priestess, Mademoiselle Nova, trying to learn how they were doing magic whilst sleeping. Nova declared them soulmates, and mother never tried to split them up again.

“I’m good.” 

It’s not quite true, and Max knows it, a slight frown on his lips. “We know hunters who have dealt with this-”

Alicia sighs, “I’m not gonna ask Sam fucking Winchester for tips on how to live post-possession.” 

Max’s eyes glitter, “Maybe I meant Jody.” 

She laughs softly, “No you didn’t.” 

“No, I didn’t,” he agrees, pressing their foreheads together. “I bet that man hasn’t had a home cooked meal in ages.” 

“Mhmm, ‘cause nothing says a friendly dinner invite like a hidden agenda.” 

“Just dinner then,” Max promises. 

Alicia raises an eyebrow, and Max leans back a bit at the ticklish sensation. 

He rolls his eyes, “Just because I want to watch him fuck you while I’m fucking him doesn’t mean we have to talk about the possession elephant.” 

It’s a pretty thought, tempting too, and Alicia has always been weak for Max’s fantasies. 

“Okay,” she breathes, snuggling into his chest. 

“Yeah?” Max says, a wide grin taking over. “I’ll have to dust off the old family recipe book.” 

Alicia snorts at that, “Mhmm, last time you lucked out with Kali being a goddess. Most of us mere mortals are overwhelmed by a twenty-four course meal.” 

“It was thematic-” Max begins for the millionth time. 

“Three,” Alicia interrupts. “Appetizer, dinner, dessert.” 

“ _Three_? How do you expect me to seduce-. Okay, fine, but people will talk.” 

She pats his cheek with a wry smile, “I believe in you.” 

.

Sam is inhaling the lime corn and avocado salad like he hasn’t eaten in the last week. It’s a little amazing how much food he can fit in his mouth, and Alicia can tell by Max’s expression she’s not the only one with less than innocent thoughts. 

“This is _amazing_ ,” Sam practically moans. “You two usually eat like this?” 

Alicia grins, squeezes Max’s thigh, and Sam’s eyes are on how her shoulder moves. “Mhmm, Max here got all the culinary genes.” 

“Alicia always read spell books when our Nana taught me. It took a bunch of summers, but it was worthwhile,” Max says. 

“Pff, you make me sound like a delinquent nerd.” She turns to Sam, “Nana banned me from cooking in her house after the fifth kitchen fire.”

Sam laughs, “Well, I’m thankful she kept teaching the non-pyro twin.” 

Alicia’s eyes light up, “You should try his pancakes, they’re divine.” 

"Buttermilk 'cakes better than you've ever dreamed," Max promises.

“I’m sure,” Sam says. “But another meal like this and I’ll never leave.” 

“Maybe that’s the idea,” Max purrs. 

He gulps, eyes flicking between them. “So uh, this is how your Mom taught you to seduce men?” 

They answer together, “Yes.” 

Sam’s eyes go wide, “You two are…?”

“Soulmates,” Alicia says, and Sam chokes on nothing, cheeks flushing. 

“That a problem?” Max asks when he doesn’t meet either of their eyes. 

“No,” Sam says slowly, toying with the silverware. “I’ve never met another pair. I’m not- my soulmate isn’t- we don’t-”

“Easy there,” Max says with a gentle smile. “His loss.” 

The _our gain_ is just as obvious and silent as Dean’s identity, and Alicia can’t help but wonder for a moment if either brother ever tried. Perhaps a young Sam denied once, enough to never let him bring it up again. Or a young Dean who learned what they were too quickly, swore to never act on it. 

“There’s cake,” Alicia says as the silence gets too heavy. 

“A chocolate truffle cake with mocha icing,” Max clarifies. 

“I wish,” Sam nearly groans, a hand on his belly. “I’m way too stuffed.” 

“You’re welcome to stay until you’re hungry again,” Max offers. 

“Ha, that’d take until-” Sam swallows, blushing. “Smooth.” 

“Obviously not smooth enough,” Max teases. 

“We have a guest room,” Alicia says when Sam’s face looks like it might actually catch fire. “How about we all watch a movie and then have some cake?” 

“That sounds really nice,” Sam says, his cheeks down to a pale pink. 

Sam ends up in the middle of the couch, and Alicia is certain if this happens again, Max will have that spot. Sam soaks up their attentions, Max whispering details of the random action movie he picked and Alicia murmuring the mistakes. It’s cozy and quaint, and Alicia hadn’t realized until then that they were literally having the most cliché of all first dates. Halfway through the movie though, Sam wraps an arm around each of them, and Alicia can’t bring herself to mind. 

By the end, the movie’s long forgotten in favor of sloppy high school-esque make outs. It’s a mess of limbs and mouths, Sam’s large hands and Max’s quick tongue. And Alicia would bet her third that the cake Max made is about to become tomorrow’s breakfast.


End file.
